LOTM: Heroes United S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in the cells) Alex:..... Josuke:.... Ruby:....Spot.... Erin: *Slamming herself into the force field* Just wait till I got out of here you monsters!! *Continus to slam into it* Jack: Erin... Stop. Erin: Fuck that!! I'm gonna keep going till this stupid force field runs out of juice!! Jack: Erin it's pointless. It's not gonna go down. Erin: Bullshit! They always go down! Jack: Erin knock it off! (Jack gets up and grabs onto Erin) Jack: Banging on it isn't going to help! Erin: *Pushing Jack* GET OFF! *Resumes slamming* Jack: *Grabbing Erin* ERIN!! Erin: LET GO!!! (Jack then turns Erin around) Jack: ERIN!! Erin: !! Jack: It's pointless! It's not going down and we're not getting out! Face it already! (Erin looks at Jack with shock) Erin:..... Jack: *Sigh*.... Erin:.... *Starts to tear up* …… (Erin then throws herself into Jack and cries) Erin: *Crying* Rosie.... Jack: *Hugs Erin* It's okay Erin. It's okay... Erin: *Crying* She's probably already been incinerated. It's all my fault! Jack: Erin, it's not your fault. I'm sure she's still okay. (Alex watches as Jack hugs Erin. He looks at Kyle comforting Emily) Emily: Lenny....... Kyle: *Pats her shoulder* Its okay... Emily:.... (Emily snuggles up against Kyle as Alex watches) Alex:....*Sigh Fed: LOCK IT ALL DOWN!! Josuke: Hm? Erin: *Sniff* Huh?? Jessica: *Lifts her head up* What? (Several Feds are seen running by) Fed #2: The Targhul are loose! Fed #3: Sonic weapons at the ready! They're gonna try and come through that door! Jack: What did they say? Emily: *Gasp* They escaped?! Ruby: Does that mean- Fed #1: Here they come! (The Feds are seen aiming at a metal door as footsteps are heard behind it. The door then soon opens to reveal Spot of the other side alone) Spot: Hello! Feds:..... Fed #1:...Huh? Ruby: S-Spot?! (The Feds look at each other confused) Pact Soldier: What... What is this? ???: Its called a distraction. (The Feds turn around and soon find themselves attack by Sammy) Jessica: *Gasp* SAMMY!! (The other Targhuls pop their heads out) Zulu: Wha- Sammy?? Raynell: Aww man, you ruined our ambush! Sammy: Sorry guys. I just thought you'd all need some help is all. Spot: How'd you find us? Sammy: Your scents aren't hard to track down guys. Alex: Oh... Sammy: Besides, I had to go get some backup. Erin: Backup? (A Fed is seen aiming at Sammy) Fed: Hold it right there you goddamn- (Akira and Miska then suddenly jump down and start tearing into the Fed's body) Fed: GAAAAH!!! Alex: AAAAHH!! Ruby: *Covers her eyes* OH MY GOD!! Yang: HOLY CRAP!! Pact Soldier: WHERE THE HELL DID THEY- *Gets grabbed by vines and dragged away* (The Pact Soldier is heard screaming before a bit of blood oozes from behind a wall. Nettle then steps out with blood on her hands) Nettle: *Sigh* Better. Sammy: Wha- Guys, I said non lethal takedowns! Akira: *Lifts his head up which is covered in blood* You did? Miska: *Also covered in blood* Too late for that. Graves: *Steps out* I did try to tell you lady Nettle. Nettle: Well he was talking so fast, I didn't understand! Sammy: *Sigh* Well it doesn't matter now. It's dealt with. Graves: Yes it seems your clones got the rest. Miska: Can I eat one more? Winter: *Steps out* Miska, you ate plenty before we left. Miska: But- Winter: They said non lethal, so you'll be non lethal from now on. Miska: Awww. Akira: Dammit, why do have to ruin the fun? Winter: We will respect Sammy's wishes and he promised to give you meat when we are done. (The other Targhuls step out) Rose: Graves! *Runs up and hugs Graves* Graves: Its so good to see you again Rose. Rose: Yeah it is. Heh. Keep this up, and I might just be your mate after all. Graves: *Blushes* Uhhh well... Rose: Heheheh. That was a joke. Graves:... Ah. Well you certainly got me. Zulu: Nettle! Winter! What are you two doing here? Nettle: Well you see Sammy- Alex: *Loudly clear throat* (The Targhul looks at the Defenders still in the cells) Sammy: .. OH! Right hang on! (Sammy goes over and looks at the control panel) Sammy: Uhh, let's see. (Sammy punches the panel, deactivating the cells force fields) Kyle: Yes! Ian: Free! Miles: Bout time! Erin: *Runs out* ROSIE!! (Erin jumps and hugs Rose who hugs back) Erin: Thank god you're okay! Rose: Heh, worried huh Erin? Erin: YES!! VERY!! (Soon all the Targhuls reunite with the Defenders and get the dampeners off) Alex: *Sigh with relief* Finally. Why do they always put mine on the neck? Jessica: Sammy I can't believe you were able to find us. Sammy: Like I said, the scents are easy to track when there's so many of you. Kyle: How did you get the backup though? Sammy: I sent clones. Nettle: Sure did. Jessica: Ah. Spot: Ruby! Ruby: *picks up Spot* Oh Spot! I'm so glad you're okay! Weiss: Did those evil men hurt you? Spot: I'm okay auntie Weiss. In fact, I helped saved the others! Ruby: You did? Spot: You bet I did! Weiss:.... *Pats Spot's head* Thank you Spot. (Spot smiles happily at being patted on the head) Zulu: So Nettle, Winter. What are you two doing here? Nettle: Well, Sammy said you were all in trouble. Winter: We can't just let the people who did so much for us be killed by a bunch of psychos. Nettle: Besides, we can't afford to loose another king... Zulu: Yeah... Well still. Thank you both for your help. Graves: Its our pleasure to help. Winter: Though Sammy will need to cook for my brothers when this is all over. Sammy: I'll feed you guys I promise. Okuyasu: Well everyone is here we should leave now. Ghira: No wait! We're still missing Blake! Alex: We're missing both Blakes! Erin: Yeah he's- (Suddenly, a door nearby is broken down, causing the heroes to all turn. Albert Wesker walks out with a few Shock Troopers) Albert: I knew I heard something out here. Jack: Oh great. This asshole. Albert: Well.. You've all chosen to die with those freaks of nature. So be it. Alex: Yang, Ruby, you and Team Ace go try and find the others! We'll deal with him. (The group nods and runs off. The Defenders prepare to fight Wesker and his troops. Meanwhile with Storm and Blake he is seen holding the knife to her ears) Storm:.......... Blake B:.... Are you going to do it. Or what? Storm: Shut up! (Storm continues to stand there) Blake B:..... Storm:..... (Storm drops the knife) Storm: *Growls* I can't.... (Storm turns and punches the wall) Storm: Why can't I just kill you?! Blake B:....... Storm:... You broke me... You corrupted me you evil... evil creature.... Blake B:..... Storm:..... Now I have to accept my fate. But... Before I do... (Storm turns to Blake and wraps his arms around her waist) Storm: I just need to savor this moment. Blake B: Storm. You need to stop. You- *Gasp* (Storm has his hand on Blake's butt) Storm: No Blake. I need you. I must have you. Blake B: !! (Storm smiles as Blake looks in horror. However, she then sees Kusatta appearing behind him) Blake B:..... Storm: Huh? (Storm lets go of Blake and turns before Kusatta grabs him by the neck) Kusatta: *Growls* (Yang, Ruby and Team Ace break down the door) Jin: Got him! Storm: WHAT?!! (Kusatta throws Storm away into a wall) Storm: GNN!! Yang: Blake are you all right!? Blake: Yang?! Ruby!? Ruby: Come on let's go! Blake B: Uhh right! (The group starts to run out as Storm gets up) Storm: NO!!! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME AGAIN!!!! (The group makes a run for it as Storm gives chase) (Storm then gets on his radio) Storm: Sir! (Leonard is seen in his room with Blake Hendricks as he looks over at his radio) Leonard: *Growls* Now what? Storm: *Voice* Sir! The prisoners have escaped! Leonard: !! What?! Blake H: Guys! (Abyssal grabs Blake by the neck) Abyssal: *Growls* Leonard: Dammit, now look what I have to deal with. Blake H: They will stop you. Leonard: I'd like to see them try. (Blake glares before the scene cuts to Blake B and the others running from Storm) Storm: GET BACK HERE!!! (As the group continues to run, Ruby shoots at Storm only for him too power though the bullets) Storm: BLAKE!! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!! (Storm shoots lightning) Evan: Look out! (The group dodges the attack, however Ruby is hit by the blast) Ruby: GAH!! Yang: SIS!! (Ruby falls from the balcony and onto the ground below) Ruby: *Groans* Storm: Damn, so close! (Spot is seen separating from Ruby) Spot: Aw my head...*Sees Ruby* Huh?? Ruby?! Ruby:..... Spot: R-Ruby??? Storm: Well well. (Spot looks up to see Storm jumping down to him) Storm: Look who's here? (Spot begins to have horrible memories of when his nest was destroyed) Spot !!.....*Whimper* Storm: I had a feeling I'd run into you again. And now that your fake mother is out of commission. (Storm smirks as his hand sparks) Storm: Nothing's stopping me from squashing you like the bug you are! (Ruby begins to slowly wake back up) Ruby: *Moans* What...? *Gasp* (Storm is seen putting his foot on top of Spot) Spot: *Whimper* Storm: Now hold still while I fry you to death. Yang: Guys! Evan: Oh shit! He's actually gonna kill him! Ruby: Spot....No..! (As Storm prepares to finish Spot off, Spot suddenly vanishes from under Storm's boot) Storm: Huh?? Blake B: Where did he- (Spot then appears right up in Storm's face) Storm: !! Spot: Boo. Storm: Wait wh- (Spot then forces his way into Storm's mouth before he proceeds to crawl down his throat) Storm: *Choking* W-What?? Spot: *Voice* You killed my family... You killed my nest.... You killed my friends.... WELL NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!! (Tearing sounds are heard from Storm's body) Storm: GAAAHAAA!! (Storm falls to the ground coughing up blood) Storm: Y-You little shit! I'll kill you for this! Spot: *Voice* You won't get the chance. (Spot continues tearing Storm's organs apart as the others look in shock) Blake B: Oh my god... Yang: Is he....? Henry: He's tearing Storm apart from the inside out. Storm: AHH! GAH!! NAAA!!! YOU!! YOU GODDAMN PARASITE!!! (Storm coughs up more blood he then looks to see Blake) Storm:... *Slowly reaches out* B... Blake..... Blake B: *Shocked expression*..... (Storm gives Blake a slight smirk before the sound of bones are heard snapping) Storm: GNN!! Spot: *Voice* Goodbye Storm. Storm: Y-....You little- (Spot then tears himself free through Storm's chest, killing him as his body falls to the floor) Spot:...…… The group:...…… Evan: H-H.... Holy crap...… Jin: He's.... He's dead.... Yang:..... Ruby: *Slowly gets up despite the pain* S-Spot.... (Spot looks up at Ruby before he looks back at Storm's corpse. He then sees himself covered in Storm's blood) Spot: *Tears up* R-Ruby.... (Ruby says nothing as she slowly walks up to Spot, picks him up and hugs him) Spot: *Crying* Ruby: It's okay Spot... It's over now... ???: Yes. Its over now. (The group looks to see Miranda) Blake B: Miranda.... (Miranda walks up to Blake. She and her look at Storm's dead body) Miranda:.... *Reaches down and closes Storm's eyes* Good bye Oliver. (Miranda stands back up) Miranda: *Sigh*.... Spot: I-I-I'm sorry Miranda.... Miranda: You have nothing to apologize for Spot. You did the right thing. *Looks down at Storm's body* He wasn't the man I was in love with anymore... Blake B: *Puts hand on Miranda's shoulder* You gonna be okay? Miranda: I'll be fine Blake. But we still have work to do. We need to save Hendricks. Evan: Yeah, our buddy's still in trouble! Jin: Then let's move! (Miranda and Team Ace begin to move but they notice Blake, Yang and Ruby staying behind) Evan: Guys? Henry: Aren't you gonna help? Yang: Sorry guys. Go on ahead. Blake B: Spot's seen enough right now. Spot: *Tear drops* … Ruby: We're gonna try and find a way out in the meantime. Yang: Just tell Blake we said hi okay? Miranda: *Nods* Evan: Okay. Jin: Be careful. (The three nod as the others run off) Spot: I-I'm a monster... Blake B: No. You are not a monster. Spot: But... I killed him... Yang: You defended yourself Spot. That doesn't make you a monster. Ruby: He would have killed you if you hadn't. You had no choice. Spot:..... Ruby: Now come on. Let's go find a way back home. Spot:....Okay... (Ruby and the others then go to try and find a way home) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts